Queen Vixion
'''Queen Vixion '''is the evil queen of the Shadowlings and the former secondary antagonist and later one of the main characters of Sonja's Adventures series. She is enemies with Sonja and her friends. Vixion's main goal is to turn Sonja into a Shadowling so she'll be in her Shadowling army and turn Scarlett back into Clarrisa. She sends the Shadowling Trio, Shadow Moon, Moona, and Pixie Dark to track down and capture Sonja. All the villains that Sonja faced are at Vixion's dark palace planning in how to capture Sonja and Scarlett. Queen Vixion also hated the idea when one of her villains betrayed her and join Sonja and the others like Dr. Nefarious at the ending of "Sonja's Adventures of Ratchet and Clank: All 4 One". Her real name is Soraya when she used to be a Crystopilian. Personality Queen Vixion is very evil, cold-hearted, selfish, violent, powerful, merciless, spiteful, dangerous, venomous, and brutal. As Soraya, she's really kind, forgiving, beautiful, and regretful. Relationships Dr. Nefarious Vixion and Dr. Nefarious are good friends. Vixion sends Dr. Nefarious to track down Sonja in "Sonja's Adventures of Ratchet and Clank 3: Up Your Arsenal". In "Sonja's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness" episode - Enter the Dragon, Vixion and Nefarious became closer then before. Nefarious starts to develop feelings for Vixion and starts to date with her. Until in "Sonja's Adventures of Ratchet and Clank: All 4 One", Nefarious breaks up with Vixion to join Sonja and her friends in her adventures after redeeming himself. Sonja Farrington Vixion and Sonja are archenemies. She always tries to capture Sonja but thanks to Alister who helped her defeat her. Vixion will never give up but she has other plans to capture Sonja. After she's been turned back into a Crystopilian, she feels really guilty about the things that she did in the past, even when she destroyed Larimar. Sonja says that it's never too late to start over which she meant about making friends and sharing them a little kindness and love. The Shadowling Trio Shadow Moon, Moona, and Pixie Dark are Vixion's only henchwomen, she gets very angry if the Shadowing Trio always gets defeated a bunch of times. Vixion angrily tells Shadow Moon not to fail her if she, Moona, and Pixie Dark try to track down Sonja and kill Sonja's friends. Queen Maline Queen Vixion and Queen Maline are sisters. When they are younger they always like to play with each other but when years go by. Soraya became a Shadowing because Maline is picked to become queen instead of her, making her really jealous and angry. Queen Maline will protect her kingdom from Queen Vixion at all costs. After the events of Shadow Play, Maline and Soraya decided to rule the kingdom together and have a great life as sisters again. Scarlett Red/Clarrisa Jacinth She's great friends with Jacinth and loyal to him when she's Queen Vixion. Jacinth passes the throne to Soraya after being turned into a Shadowling. It is revealed in Shadow Play when Jacinth encountered a crying Soraya which he consoled her, telling her to take revenge against Maline. Soraya doesn't trust him at first but Jacinth says that it won't hurt a bit. He sucked away Soraya's feelings, turning them into anger, hatred and evil. When Jacinth finds out that Soraya is back into a Crystopilian, he becomes angry and he'll be targeting Sonja and Scarlett next. Trivia * Gallery Category:Thecrystopilisempire Category:Sonja's Adventures villains Category:Queens Category:Females Category:VILLAINS Category:Singing Villainesses Category:Original characters Category:OC characters Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Shadowlings Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Sorceresses Category:Royalty Category:Black Haired Characters